The Real Fredbear
The Real Fredbear is a character in the DSaF series, and helps out the dead children with their happiest days. He is responsible for giving life to Old Sport after he was stuffed in one of the springlock suits in Fredbear's Family Diner. He serves as a supporting character in the DSaF1 Happiest Day Ending. He returns again as a supporting character in DSaF 2 in the Sorta Happy Ending? ,and a playable during the fight in the True the final boss and heroic antagonist in An Ending. Profile Appearance The Real Fredbear looks exactly like a real life bear except colored yellow and wears a purple/pink bowtie and top hat. In An Ending, during the final battle, his eyes turn red. Personality The Real Fredbear is very caring. He wishes for the dead children to see their happiest day and believes that enacting revenge on their murderers is not the way to seek closure. He also is sympathetic for Old Sport and apologizes for his fate in Fredbear's Family Diner, and also ends up giving him life with his promise that he will SAVE THEM. The Real Fredbear also shows his gratitude for Old Sport when he does SAVE THEM, but shows an angry and regretful side when Old Sport goes pure evil, even as far as saying that he far more evil than Dave and Henry. Abilities Like mentioned above, The Real Fredbear has the ability give life, and like Old Sport, Phone Guy and the Toy Animatronics (with the exception of Balloon Boy), he can "Smeck" opponents when in battle. He also has the ability to appear, disappear and show his springlocks, which ends up making the top part of his head extend. In the battle with DaveTrap in the True Ending of DSaF2, he gains the ability to do the "Bite of '87" which does an extraordinary damage and ultimately slays DaveTrap. Main Story Dayshift at Freddy's 1 Happiest Day Ending The Real Fredbear can be encountered if the necessary requirements are met for the Happiest Day Ending in which he aids Old Sport during the sting operation at the birthday party by holding off the police and Farfour to give him the chance to attend the Happiest Day for the children. Awesome Ending The Real Fredbear also appears in the Awesome Ending, providing a similar role to the Happiest Day Ending. If Old Sport uses his favor to get a doggo from Phone Guy and completes the requirements for the Happiest Day Ending, he will hold off Farfour and the police allowing Old Sport to run off with his doggo. Dayshift at Freddy's 2 The Real Fredbear returns again in Dayshift at Freddy's 2 as a supporting character. Like the first Dayshift at Freddy's, his appearances remain solely in certain endings of the game, and some dream sequences. Soapy Ending V2 The Real Fredbear himself doesn't actually appear, but rather one of Old Sport's hallucinations when taking drugs in the bathroom. His appearance is his springlocks extending long till it goes off screen. Sorta Happy Ending? The Real Fredbear appears in this ending should the player decided to only aid the Puppet. On Day 6, while Old Sport puts on his suit to perform for the party and talks to Toy Freddy, Dave will suddenly appear. He has a gun and is hurt from Old Sport's rejection and threatens to shoot Toy Freddy along with everyone else in the restaurant . Phone Guy warns Dave on his plan saying how dangerous the Toy Animatronics along with their criminal recognition. Dave, surprised at that, attempts to run but is bitten and killed by Toy Freddy. The Real Fredbear appears moments later and attempts to get rid of evil within the restaurant, but realizes that Dave is already dead. Seeing that he is not needed, Fredbear awkwardly vanishes from the restaurant. An Ending The Real Fredbear will appear on Day 6 during Purple Guy's route if the Gnarly Ending was chosen at the beginning of the game and if Balloon Boy was picked on Day 5. After Nightmare Balloon Boy bites Mike Jr at the party, The Real Fredbear will appear, angry at Old Sport that he had broken his promise to him, and threatens to take away the life he had given him, and soon, the two battle. Later, during their fight Old Sport insults Fredbear, dropping his defense to zero along with making his lose his will to fight. Old Sport then defeats the weakened bear, and after a few words of regret, he dies. The End If both the Puppet and Phone Guy were helped all the way to the end, The Real Fredbear will appear at the party on Day 6 in time to stop DaveTrap from doing the bite of '87 to Phone Guy. The two then ensue a battle with Fredbear defeating Dave with the Bite of '87. After defeating him, Fredbear expresses his gratitude to Old Sport for never forgetting his promise to him, and tells him to head to the children's happiest day party.Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2